enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian: Tsardom Srbijelopta|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Anti-Communist Monarchy|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Official: Serbian ---- Co-official Austrian German (Autonomous Magyar Vojvodina Duchy) Hungarian (Autonomous Magyar Vojvodina Duchy) ---- Taught in Schools Albanian Bosnian Bulgarian Bunjevac Croatian Czech Macedonian Balkan Romani (Taught in Some Schools) Romanian Pannonian Rusyn Slovak Ukrainian Vlach Russian Nenets Komi Latin Arabic Turkish Greek (Taught in Some Schools) Italian (Taught in Some Schools) English|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgradeball|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion; Not Enforced) Sunni Islam (Minority) Roman Catholicism (Minority) Atheism/Agnosticism (Minority)|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb KEBAAAAAB REMOOOVEEE!!!|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija|status = Alive|notes = KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!|image = PastaSerb.jpg|founded = May 14, 2012|likes = Kosovo being Serbia|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|friends = Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay! Fellow kebab remober!|enemies = }} is a countryball located in Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Athos Mountain and Montenegro. It occupies 128,373 km² (79,767 mi²). Its GDP is $2 Trillion (1 Billion Ω, 170 Billion ß) as of December 2019, they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($14.92) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($1,603). Serbia uses the type E plug outlet and drives on the right side of the road. They have a population of 9,248,927, not including the autonomous areas, and 14,292,028 total in all territories. The Serbian military has 7,492,699 personnel although the conscripted are usually allowed to stay home in peacetime and 715,276 volunteers currently guard the borders mainly joining for the 1,000 Ω salary History He was founded when the monarchists won the 2012 elections and anschlussed Montenegro and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Now he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! Коми је моја нова Русија! * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. The kebabs that we make from Ottoman clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. Живели балканци! * Turkestanball - Kebab removing Kazakh c' mon what do you want me to call you? Mongol? No, you don't like it. So stop being so picky, RRREEEEEE. wait what was i doing. You will restore good kebab! шиш кэбаб арилгах! * Republic of Lakotahball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! Ханты-Манси - это отличная черта от меня. * Greco-Italiaball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Grazie! Хвала! * - Бог је Србин и он ће нас чувати! Neutral None Enemies * Ottoman Empireball - RRRREEEEEMMMOOOOOVVVVEEEEE KKKEEEEEEEBBBBBAAAAABBBBBB!!!!!!!1!1!1!1 REEEEEEEEEEE!1!1 These cowards militarized over playground insults. !إزالة الكباب الأتراك Provinces the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 3 provinces, 1 district and 4 autonomous duchies* and one colony. They are: *Autonomous Gheg Kosova Duchy* *Autonomous Magyar Vojvodina Duchy* *City Council of the Federal Belgrade District (Palace of the Royal Family) *Autonomous Crna Gora Duchy* *Šumadija Province *Sandžak Province *Srpska Province *Autonomous Planina Athos Duchy* *Serbian Vrhpeska *Self-ruling and only pays foreign aid (taxes at a lower rate) and allows military access Indicators Murder Rate: 0.8 murders per 100,000 Human Development Index: 0.932 Life Expectancy: 80.1 Economy growth per year: 7.61 Democracy Index: 3.99 - Authoritarian Political Stability and Absense of Violence/Terrorism: 98% Ease of Doing Business: #2, behind Eastern States of Americaball and ahead of Komi Kingdomball Foreign Investment: $13,431,208,333 (8,378,794 Ω, 900,215,035.72 ß) Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Srbija.png Europe.png ē.jpg Por.png|Royal Portrait Nikolas Mira A.png|1st Tsar's Portrait Ekaterina.png|1st Tsarina's Portrait NikolasB.png|Portrait of the Current Tsar (Nikolas II) Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox